1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to panels for covering windows during storms and, more particularly, to storm panels that are especially adapted for being removed when the threat of a storm is absent and for being replaced when a storm is anticipated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window, especially glass windows, are often in need of protection during storms such as hurricanes when high winds occur. One way of protecting such glass windows in to use plywood to cover the windows. The use of plywood has two significant disadvantages. The plywood is opaque, and light cannot filter through the plywood. In addition, the wood is generally usable for only one storm. For another storm, the previously used plywood is discarded, and new plywood is obtained. It would be desirable to be able to avoid the problems associated with the use of plywood. That is, it would be desirable if storm panels were provided which were translucent, thereby permitting light to filter through into a room. In addition, it would be desirable if storm panels were provided which can be used over and over again for different storm conditions.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to devices for protecting glass windows during storms such as hurricanes, and the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of some of those innovations: 3,516,470; 3,528,196; 4,333,271; 4,384,436; 4,685,261; and 5,228,238. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,470 discloses a removable storm shutter that has a plurality of relatively small panel units that are connected together in head-to-tail fashion. The use of head-to-tail connection between adjacent panel units requires the panel units to be specially manufactured in a complex way. To avoid the complexities of connecting a plurality of small panel units together in head-to-tail fashion, it would be desirable if single storm panels were provided that were large enough to cover a window without the need to connect small panels together in head-to-tail fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,196 discloses a window and hurricane panels for use with the window. The window itself has a plurality of small window units that cooperate together to form a single window. Similarly, each window unit is designed to receive and individual slide-in hurricane panel. Thus, as discussed above, a plurality of small panel units are employed to cover a single window. Moreover, a relatively complex linkage system is used to have the small window units cooperate together to form the single window. When the small hurricane panels are installed adjacent to the small window units, the complex linkage system is used to control the plurality of hurricane panels. To avoid the complexities associated with linkage mechanisms, it would be desirable if storm panels were provided which do not require a complex linkage system for controlling the storm panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,271 discloses a pair of panels that are used inside a room and serve to protect the interior of the room from both a storm and unauthorized entry. Because the panels are installed inside the room, they do not protect the room window from the storm. Moreover, the room installation may be deemed unaesthetically acceptable. Some people may not want to readily see the support structure for the panels in the room interior all year round. In this respect, it would be desirable if storm panels were provided which were not installed in a room interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,436 discloses a combination hurricane shutter and security grill. The security grill uses metal bars and other metal structures. Moreover, metal portions of the security grill are used for attaching the combination device over a window structure. There are many windows in a dwelling, especially above-ground windows, where the use of metal bars and other security devices may not be warranted or desired. In this respect, it would be desirable if storm panels were provided which do not include metal bars and other security devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,261 discloses a storm shutter that employs a removable translucent and shatter resistant storm shutter that is removably secured within upper and lower brackets mounted on a window frame. The lower bracket is adaptable to window sills of varying angles due to an adjustable lower angle member. With this device, borders are attached to edges of the shutter; and screws, which penetrate into the shutter, are used to attach the borders to the shutter. The borders are used to slide in U-shaped channels. To avoid the complexity and effort required for affixing borders to translucent panels, it would be desirable if storm panels were provided which did not include attached border for sliding within channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,238 discloses a transparent storm shutter that is attached by a hinge structure to outside a window. The transparent shutter is moved around the hinge and propped up by a brace to allow air to enter through an open window. Even though propped open, fully unimpeded ventilation through an open window is not possible as long as the transparent shutter is present. Yet, the shutter is not easily removed and replaced, and the hinge mechanism is substantially always present. To provide more adequate ventilation, and to permit a shutter to be easily removed and replaced, it would be desirable if storm panels were provided which did not include hinged connections for connecting the storm panels to structures surrounding a window.
Still other features would be desirable in a storm panel and attachment apparatus. For example, when a removable and replaceable storm panel is installed to cover a window, fasteners, such as screws must be found and used to install the removable and replaceable panels. To alleviate the problem of searching for and finding suitable fasteners each time a removable and replaceable storm panel is installed over a window, it would be desirable if storm panels were provided with dedicated fasteners that remained with the storm panel, even when the storm panel is removed from the window.
Often, removable and replaceable storm panels are slid into and out of retention channels. To slide the panels properly, the panels are generally pushed by their edges. Often, however, fingers are injured or stuffed when panels are pushed by their edges. Moreover, if it necessary to pull on a panel to remove it, then the panel must somehow be pinched in order to permit the panel to be pulled. Pinching of moderate intensity may not be sufficient for proper pulling on the storm panel. Moreover, it may be very difficult to exert a pinching action on the storm panel that is sufficiently strong to provide an adequate pulling action on the panel. If a pinching action is too strong, the panel may be damaged. In this respect, it would be desirable if storm panels were provided which do not require a pinching action on a panel edge in order to pull on the panel.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use translucent panels for protecting windows during storms, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a storm panel and attachment apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides storm panels are translucent, thereby permitting light to filter through into a room; (2) provides storm panels which can be used over and over again for different storm conditions; (3) provides single storm panels that are large enough to cover a window without the need to connect small panels together in head-to-tail fashion; (4) does not require a complex linkage system for controlling the storm panels; (5) is not installed in a room interior; (6) does not include metal bars and other security devices; (7) does not include attached borders for sliding within channels; (8) does not include hinged connections for connecting the storm panels to structures surrounding a window; (9) is provided with dedicated fasteners that remain with the storm panel, even when the storm panel is removed from the window; and (10) do not require a pinching action on a panel edge in order to pull on the panel. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique storm panel and attachment apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.